


Strictly Business

by topshelfass



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topshelfass/pseuds/topshelfass
Summary: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught are both CEOs of their own rival companies in New York. What happens when Nicole’s life starts to spiral and the only person around to see it is Waverly? Will they put their differences aside and be there for each other? And if they become friends or more what does that mean for the companies and their family’s.





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly’s POV

I walk through the glass doors at Earp industries and make my way to my office as I do most days. I was getting ready to leave for a business trip and had a few meetings before I left. As CEO of Earp industries I tend to go on a lot of trips for business related reasons.

“Good morning Miss Earp.” My assistant Rosita says as I walk by her desk

“Hello Miss Bustillos.” I reply with a smile, “What am I doing today?”

“You have a meeting with Mr. Cherti at 11, then lunch with your father at 1, also your sister called and said she wants you to talk to you.” She says as we continue the walk to my office

“Which sister?” I ask opening the doors to my office and make my way over to the chair

“Wynonna.”

“Okay. Can you make sure my schedule is clear after 3 so I can go see her?”

“You have a meeting with Mr. Dolls at 3:30.”

“Is there anyway we can reschedule?” I ask knowing that my older sister only ever calls if something important is happening

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you Rosita.” I tell the dark haired girl and she gives me a small nod before leaving. I open my bag which held my laptop and many documents of paper work. I spend the next few hours sorting through the many papers making sure I have all that I’ll need for the trip and trying to catch up on whatever paper work that I can.

I’ve been working here as long as I could remember. Even before I started here I would come in all the time to help my father and see how he worked. My sister Willa and I were always very interested in the family business and when it came time for my father to retire, 3 years ago, he tried to pass on the business to the elder sister. Apparently my sister had other plans. She decided to go to law school instead and was almost done school when my father offered her the job. She declined the offer and went on to become one of New York’s best lawyers.

Next he offered the job to my other sister Wynonna but she said she didn’t want anything to do with the family business. She hardly talks to anyone anymore but she owns a boxing club here in downtown New York.

Which left my father with me. He offered me the job when I was only 23 and I accepted, taking place of head of the company.

“Miss Earp?” Rosita ask softly sticking her head into my office after a few knocks on the door

“Rosita. You’ve been my assistant since I started here. I think you can call me Waverly.” I tell her with a soft laugh as I saw the smile creep up on her face.

“Right. Sorry. Uh Mr. Dolls said the meeting has to be today and he doesn’t seem to have any other time to do it.”

“Of course.” I roll my eyes and place a hand on my forehead rubbing it slightly. “Thank you Ms.Bustillos I’ll just call my sister and see what she wants.”

“And don’t forget your meeting in 15 with Mr.Chetri.”

“I almost forgot. Thank you.” I said to the girl who smiles before leaving the room. I gather the things I know I’ll need for the meeting and make my way.

“Waves.” Jeremy Chetri, a long time friend who now works as a technological manager here, said when he saw me. We embrace each other with a short tight hug before sitting down to start our meeting. After nearly 2 hours Rosita came into the room to remind me about the lunch I have scheduled with my father so Jeremy and I wrap things up and we head our separate ways.

“If I’m not back by 2:30-“ I begin to tell Rosita as she walks me to the elevator

“Call you saying there’s an emergency.” Rosita smiled since she’s done it before and hands me my bag after I slipped my black coat over my white button up blouse which was paired with my pencil skirt of the same colour as the coat. I give her a small wave before the elevator doors close and I go to meet my father.

“Good afternoon.” I say when I reach my father giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting in the spot across from him.

“How are you? How’s the business?” My father asked obviously more concerned about the latter question.

“Business seems to be good.” I tell him

“Well good is not great remember-“

“There’s always room for improvement. I know dad.” I cut him off having heard this my entire life

“Have you talked to your sisters lately?” He asks trying to change the subject

“I was supposed to go see Wynonna today but I’m not sure if I’ll have time.”

“Well Wynonna will be here when you get back from LA. Business-“

“Comes first.” I cut him off again and he smiles at me

“You older sister understands that. Willa is nominated for some award but we’re not supposed to talk about that so don’t mention it to anyone.” My father says with pride in his eyes.

Willa has always so clearly been his favourite. He was so excited to pass on the business to her but when she said she didn’t want it he supported her every wish. When Wynonna said she didn’t want the business he tried to force it on her which is why she has cut herself off from the family almost completely. I tried so hard so all of my life to try and get my father to look at me the way he looks at Willa. I kept my grades up, I never got into trouble, and no matter what I was doing I always worked my hardest. But it was never anything compared to what Willa did.

“When do you leave?” He asked after a few awkward moments of silence

“The plane leaves at 7.” I tell him

“There’s a conference tomorrow that you should go to if you have time.” My father tries to inform me but I already knew.

“Yeah that’s why I’m leaving tonight.”

“Apparently Nicole Haught is going to be there. So be careful. I don’t want you getting mixed up with her.”

“I don’t think I’ll be getting close Nicole Haught anytime soon.” I say quietly. Nicole Haught is the CEO of H industries. She founded the company on her own and while I admire her for doing that I happen to know that she’s one of the biggest assholes you’ll ever meet. H industries is one of Earp industries biggest competitors. I have had to spend a fair amount of time with Miss Haught and the entire time she was nothing but rude.

My father and I exchanged in light conversation over our meal and, as planned, Rosita called me at 2:30 telling me to come back to the office. My father and I said our goodbyes and I went our separate ways.

“Your sister called again.” Rosita said as I stepped off the elevator

“Right I’ll call her.”

“She left you a message.” Rosita tells me and stop walking for a second to hear what the message was

“She said tell miss Earp to come see me at her earliest convenience which if she loves me would be right about now.”

“Yeah that sounds like my sister.” I said and continue walking “I’ll give her a call and see what she wants. Thank you Rosita.”

Once I get into my office I sit for a second before pulling out my phone and calling Wynonna.

“Miss Earp. How nice to hear from you.” Wynonna answers the phone in a sarcastic tone

“I’m sorry Wynonna I’ve been busy.”

“I know. I’ve heard business must be blooming.” Her sarcasm continues

“Wynonna.”

“I’m kidding.” Wynonna said instantly changing her tone “it’s been awhile baby girl how are you?”

“I’m okay I guess. How are you? Why did you want to talk to me?”

“Do I need a reason to want to talk to my baby sister?” Wynonna asked as Rosita knocked on my door.

“Miss Earp. Mr. Dolls is here should I send him in?” Rosita said stepping slightly into the office

“Yes please let him,” I tell her “Wynonna I have to go.”

“Wait no. I actually do have something to tell you.” Wynonna said

“Im sorry Wynonna. I’ll try to call you after.” I tell my sister as Xavier Dolls walks into my office

“Waverly-“ was all Wynonna could get out before I hung up the phone and got up to shake Xavier’s hand

“What can I do for you Mr.Dolls?” I ask him gesturing for him to take a seat

“I got an offer from H industries.” Xavier said looking at his hands before slowly moving his eyes to meet mine

“Oh. So are you taking the job?” I asked a little shocked to hear this information

“That’s why I’m here Miss Earp.” He said and moved to edge of his seat “I love it here. You know that I do. But I have to take the job unless-“

“You want a raise.” I say when I realize where this is going

“Yes ma’am. Since I’ve gotten here profit has gone up by 15%. More and more people and companies are starting to use Earp industries technology. I would like to believe that this is partly because of my help.” Mr. Dolls explains

“There is no doubt that you are a crucial part to the team.” I tell him knowing that he has helped the company grow over the past year and half that he had worked here. “How much?”

“They’re offering me 5% more than what I make now.”

“Of course she is.” I said slightly under my breath. Not two second later do I hear yelling in the hallway then Wynonna comes bursting through my office door

“Hello Miss Earp.” Wynonna said rudely as she stands just inside the office

“I’m sorry I tried to stop her.” Rosita said running in a few seconds after my sister

“What is going on?” Xavier asked confused

“Wynonna what are you doing here?” I asked her

“This is apparently the only way I can talk to you.” Wynonna said stepping closer to my desk. Xavier almost instinctively got up and placed himself between Wynonna and I placing his hand on Wynonnas shoulder to stop her from coming any closer “if you want your hand to remain attached to your arm I suggest you get it off of me.”

“Miss Earp who is this? Do you want me to call security?” Xavier asked after he removed his hand

“Who am I? Who the hell are you?” Wynonna asked looking him up and down “I would’ve remembered seeing you around here before.”

“Mr. Dolls this is my sister Wynonna. Wynonna this is Xavier he’s head of promotions.” I tell them

“Oh I uh I’m sorry Miss Earp.” Dolls said to Wynonna

“Me too. I mean growing up with the last name Dolls? High school must’ve been rough.” Wynonna teased Xavier and made herself comfortable on a chair I had placed in front of my desk

“This is coming from someone with the last name Earp.” Dolls joked back

“You got me there. But then again the Earp name was worth well over 3billion growing up so it wasn’t that bad.” Wynonna said and winked at Xavier

“Wynonna.” I said making the girl turn her focus to me “can you please wait outside? I’m just finishing up here with Xavier then I’ll be with you.”

“Ugh fine.” Wynonna said getting up “but only because I like him.” Wynonna said pointing to Xavier before leaving the room with Rosita who had just been standing silently

“I am so sorry about that.” I tell Xavier

“That’s okay. She seems...fun.” Xavier said with a smile.

“I guess that’s one word to describe her.” I said with a small laugh before focusing back to what he booked a meeting for “now Dolls, I want you on this team just as much as I need you on it. I can offer you a 8% raise if you sign a contract saying you’ll stay for at least 3 years.”

“Thank you Miss Earp.” Dolls said as we both stand up and shake hands again. He opens the door to the office and Wynonna is standing there waiting.

“Hiya Dollface.” Wynonna said with wink

“Miss Earp.” Dolls said with a smile and walks away

“Between your assistant and him I’m starting to think passing up the family business was the wrong choice.” Wynonna said while walking over to my desk

“They’re off limits Wynonna.” I tell my sister

“Sure.” Wynonna said sarcastically

“I’m serious Wynonna. I work with them.”

“Okay.”

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I’m going to lose my gym.” Wynonna tells me

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t afford to keep it anymore. I live there Waves I have no where to go, no where to work. I- i don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“So you need money?” I said to Wynonna

“No.” Wynonna said instantly “no I don’t want any of the family’s money. Not like that.”

“Then what do you want Wynonna?”

“Maybe some sisterly support?” Wynonna said just before Rosita knocked on the door and came in

“Sorry for interrupting Miss Earp I just wanted to let you know your car is downstairs whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you Rosita I’m coming now.” I said then turned my attention from her back to my sister “I have to go Wynonna. So if there is anything you need please tell me now.”

“Where are you going?”

“LA.”

“Can I come?” Wynonna asked

“What?” I said with a slight laugh as I got up

“Come on please. I have no where to stay here. Please Waves.”

“It’s a business trip Wy. Are you sure you’d even want to come?”

“Yes!” Wynonna said without hesitation “I’ll be like your assistant or whatever.”

“Rosita is my assistant.” I tell Wynonna

“Okay then I’ll be her assistant. I need a job and I need my sister.” Wynonna said and grabbed my hand “please Waves.”

“Rosita,” I said turning my attention back to the girl who had been standing by the door waiting for me “can you see if we can get another ticket to LA please?”

“Of course Miss Earp.” Rosita said with a smile. Wynonna nearly knocked me over with her hug.

“Thank you Waverly. Really. Thank you.”

“Of course.” I smile at my sister. I quickly pick up everything I need and Wynonna and I walk out of the room and down to the car where Rosita joins us.

Having my sister on this trip with me wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. I just question what my father would think about it. I choose not to worry about that and just enjoy my time with my big sister while I have the chance. We get onto the plane and after a few hours Rosita, Wynonna, and I land in LA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not that long and I’m sorry but I wanted to get something out. I will now have more time so hopefully I will be able to write more and get longer chapters up faster. Thank you for reading:)

“This place is huge.” Wynonna says in a loud whisper as we enter the hotel room “this is your room?”

“Yeah.” I laugh seeing my older sisters reaction. The room was a large room with a wall in the middle. Two beds were on one side along with a tv and the other a couch and another tv. The balcony looked out over the edge of the city and onto the beach. The was a small room compared to what I’ve seen but Wynonna seemed amused by it. In fact the entire room was smaller than what I usually stay in but since I was only here for a few days it didn’t matter.

Rositas room was across the hall and I had told her she can have the rest of the night off since we have an early day tomorrow.

“Let’s go out.” Wynonna said after a few minutes of settling in

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“I told you Wynonna. This is a business trip. I have work in the morning, early. This isn’t a vacation.”

“But we’re in LA! Come on how many times are you going to get that chance?”

“I’ve been here over 10 times in the past 2 years.” I tell my sister as I settle into my bed “it’s really not that special.”

“Okay Miss Earp.” Wynonna mocked me “I’ve hardly even been out of New York.”

“That’s not true. We used to go on vacations all the time with daddy and momma.”

“Those don’t count.” Wynonna said getting up and looking in the cupboards that were under the tv that was in the bed room

“Why don’t those count?” I asked curious as to why my sister acted like she’s never left the country. Our family would take a trip once a year just for a vacation. Well of course father would still work but it was at least a change of setting. 

“They just don’t.” Wynonna shrugged “can I take something from here or does it cost more?” She asked pointing to the snacks in the cupboard 

“It cost money but you can have some.” I laughed “I’m going to get some sleep now.” 

“Okay. Goodnight baby girl.”

“Goodnight Wynonna.”

I was woken up to a knock on the door. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw the light from the rising sun peep in through the edge of the blinds. My feet hit the soft carpet as I get out of bed, I slip on the complementary slippers and robe before I answer the door.

“Good morning Miss Earp.” Rosita smiled at me 

“Rosita. I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again. You can call me Waverly.” I laugh with a small smile then move aside to let the girl in

“Why are you guys up so early?” Wynonna groans rolling over

“Wy it’s 8. We need to leave by 9.” I tell my sister 

“10 more minutes.”

Rosita and I talk for a bit about what the next few days will look like before she goes back to her room to get ready while I hop in the shower. I throw on a purple button up blouse with some black dress pants and a blazer then put my hair into a high ponytail. Wynonna, once she decided to get ready, put on a pair of ripped jeans and a Rolling Stones tee-shirt that she pulled out of her small bag she quickly packed before we headed to the airport. She put on a leather jacket and we headed out the door meeting Rosita in the hall. We wait for the elevator doors to open and, out of all the people in this hotel, Nicole Haught is in the elevator.

“Waverly Earp.” Nicole said once she saw me. Her tone was shocked and seemed almost disappointed 

“Nicole Haught.” I smiled as I stepped onto to elevator along with Wynonna and Rosita 

“Hey I’m Wynonna.” My sister said giving the amber haired girl a nod 

“More Earps. Wonderful.” Nicole said sarcastically “Miss Bustillos nice to see you again.”

“You too Miss Haught.” Rosita told the girl 

“You know you should come on down to H industries sometime.” 

“It’s not enough for you to try and take away Xavier Dolls you’re trying to snatch my assistant too?” I ask the girl 

“It’s called a conversation.” Nicole replies. The doors open and we all walk out. Nicole continues to walk the same way as us, since she’s on her way to the convention hall also I assume, until her phone begins to ring. She excuses herself and steps off to the side to answer it. 

“Who the hell was that?” Wynonna asked after we took a few steps away from her 

“The CEO of H industries, our biggest competitor.” I tell my sister 

“Seems like a bitch.” 

“You have no idea.” Rosita said causing my sister and I to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole’s POV

As if my morning hasn’t been hell already, starting with the call from Xavier telling me he’s not taking the job, then my assistant telling me someone just declined my offer, and of course I had to run into Waverly Earp in the elevator, now this?

The world was not on my side today. I look at my phone deciding if I should just deny the call, this is something I cannot deal with right now. 

As I see Waverly and her poise get farther away I answer the call knowing if I didn’t answer it now he would keep calling.

“What do you want?” I ask 

“I want to see him.” Ryan, my ex, said from the other side of the phone

“I told you not to call me while I’m at work Ryan.” 

“You’re always at work Nicole. I want to see him.” 

“I’m not even in New York right now.” I said and immediately regretted my decision

“What do you mean? Why couldn’t you drop him off with me?”

“It’s my time with him Ryan. That’s why.”

“Is he even with you?” Ryan asked 

“You know he doesn’t come on business trips.”

“So why can’t I have him?”

“Frankly I don’t trust you alone with him when I’m not in the city.”

“I’m his dad Nicole!” 

“And I’m his Mom!” I snap at him “I can’t do this right now. You know the agreement. You’ll see him in 5 days.”

“Whatever.” Ryan said before he hung up on me. 

I met Ryan my first year of business school. We became friends then more than that. We dated for nearly 3 years before I found out I was pregnant. He was so sweet and supportive and we really were in love, or so I though. I came home one day and saw our son in his crib and there was Ryan, asleep with some other girl in my bed. I kicked him out and we fought over custody. I won the custody battle that time under the condition that Ryan gets him on the weekends and every second Thursday. My son is my entire world. He’s the reason I didn’t drop out of business school. Everything I do I do for him. That includes keeping Ryan and his revolving door of girlfriends away from him as much as possible. 

“You okay?” My assistant asks me as she walks up behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Thanks Shae” I tell her

“Ryan again?”

“It’s like you read my mind.” 

“I just think what could possibly piss Miss Haught off that much and he’s the first thing that comes to mind.”

“This is why you’re my favourite assistant.”

“Only assistant.”

“Which makes you my favourite by default does it not?” I joke with her making us both laugh

“What did Ryan want?” Shae asked as we continued our walk

“He wants to see Alexander.”

“It’s not his time.”

“I know that’s what I told him.”

“Men. They just don’t listen. That’s why I’m a lesbian.”

“Oh is that why?” 

“That and girls are just better.” Shae shrugs making me laugh. I’ve always kept my personal life, like my sexuality, private. I always think that no one needs to know my business besides me and the person I’m with. Not that I’ve been with anyone in years. Alexander comes first he’s the only person I need.

We make it to the conference hall and the first thing I see is Miss Earp surrounded by business men laughing and smiling. 

“Miss Haught it’s nice to see you.” Blake Hardy, an old friend from business school said as he shook my hand. 

“Likewise. How have you been Mr. Hardy?” 

“I’ve been pretty good. Champ just finished business school last year and my dad told me to give him a chance so that’s been, well let’s just say it’s been different.”

“Is he here?” I question remembering what an asshole the mans younger brother was

“I forgot you always hated him.” He laughs 

“I didn’t hate him.”

“Why did you spend so much time with him anyway?”

“I didn’t. Ryan was quite fond of your little brother.” 

“Champ looked up to him.”

“Can’t imagine why.” I said without thinking. Blake and I were close during business school but I was always looked down upon in our little group since I was a woman. They would never admit it but I knew this was true.

“How’s Alexander? How old is he now?” Blake asked clearly trying to change the topic 

“He’s 5. And he’s good, starting school in the fall.”

“He’s already 5? Wow. Time flies huh?”

“Yeah you’re telling me.” 

“Looks like they’re about to start. I’ll talk to you later. Nice to see you Nicole.” The man said 

“Yeah you too.” I smile at him as he walks away and joins his brother before they both go to sit down.

I continued to get calls from Ryan throughout the speeches. Of course I ignored them until we took an intermission to which I stepped outside to make the call.

“Finally you answered.” Ryan said 

“I just called to tell you to stop calling. I’m in the middle of something.” I tell him in a whisper 

“Clearly your job is more important to you. Fine. I’ll stop calling. But I’m taking my son.”

“What do you mean your taking him? Ryan please just calm down.”

“I am calm!” Ryan yells “you can pick him up when you get back.”

“Ryan-“

“Goodbye Nicole.” He said before hanging up on me again. 

“Shit.” I say to myself and try calling him back but he declined the call

“Holy shit it’s stuffy in there.” Wynonna Earp said stepping outside. I ignore her in hopes that she would just walk away. “Hey you’re that haught chick!”

“Excuse me?” I laugh slightly turning to look at the girl 

“From the elevator this morning. I’m Wynonna.” She said and stuck out her hand 

“Nicole.” I said shaking the girls hand “Nicole Haught.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

“How the hell do you do this all the time?” The girl asked and I look at her confused not sure what she’s talking about “I’ve been here for what? 5 hours?”

“It’s been 2 hours.” I corrected the girl

“Wait really?” Wynonna said checking her phone “Shit. Anyway. I’ve been here for 2 hours and I want to throw myself out a window. Everyone is so fake. And it’s all business deals and money and new advances in the technology. Like who gives a crap?”

“I take it you weren’t to fond of your fathers line of work growing up?” I said as I slightly laugh at the girl 

“No offence I mean you seem to be doing great really, but this kind of life is overrated.”

“At this moment I agree with you.” 

“Uh oh. Did Nicole Haught just agree with an Earp?”

“Tell anyone and I’ll sue you.” I smile at the brunette.

“Your secrets safe with me haughstuff.” She said as she starts to walk towards the door

“Haughstuff?” I laugh at her.

“Sorry. Miss Haught.” She said with a bow before going inside. Maybe not all Earps are completely horrible.


End file.
